


The Price of Inaction

by TimMcGee



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: A Crown of Candy
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers up to Episode 16, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: "Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone." - The Office episode Ben FranklinRuby's perspective on seeing Theo with Saccharina after finding out what happened to Catherine Ghee.
Relationships: Theobald Gumbar & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	The Price of Inaction

**Author's Note:**

> Edited with Grammarly.
> 
> Please read the tags!

Slipping out of her parents’ quarters, Ruby takes a moment to collect herself, to reassure herself that she was right. The sound of a door opening further ahead in the hallway has her automatically stepping back into shadows. Relaxing with relief at the familiar sight of Theo stepping out of the room clearly deep in thought as he cast a cursory look down the hallway before turning to head back up onto the main deck.

Expect. He came out of Saccharina’s room.

Tension thrums through her as no one immediately comes out of the room after him, and when she begins to go follow Theo, Saccharina’s door opens. Saccharina, Gooey, and Swiftie step out. The smile full of teeth that Swiftie gives her isn’t different than ones he’s given them before, but Ruby feels like there’s something more to it.

Watching the trio follow that exact path Theo had taken only minutes before, Ruby’s suspicion and dread increase at the thought of what they might have been discussing with Theo. Alone. Easily stepping in shadows, Ruby silently and unnoticed comes up onto the deck, scanning urgently for Theo.

Ruby spots the trio continuing to make their way up to the helm, spots Cumulus with his monks on the masts, spots Liam petting some Meeps, spots everyone but Theo. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut, Ruby tries to make her way up the masts to get a better vantage point, but the monks keep distracting her with questions about her magical weapons and her own powers.

After a while, Ruby is ready to scream at them, at the world, to let her go find Theo before it’s too late, before she loses the one other person who’s always been there for them-her. Eventually shaking them off and descending back down onto the deck, Ruby heads over to the Knights of North Gumby, hoping Theo will be among them, but he isn’t.

One of the Knights notices her and asks, “My Lady, is there anything we can help you with?”

“Ah, yes. Um, have-have you seen Ser Theobald? I-I must speak to him about something.”

“Ah, yes, My Lady, you just missed him. We’ll be docking soon, and he went to prepare others for disembarking.”

“…Thank you, Ser Knight.”

“Of course, My Lady,” the one talking says, then all the Knights surrounding her bow before returning to what they were doing as Ruby heads towards the gangplanks. 

Silence suddenly sweeps across the ship’s deck as the ship rounds the final bend in the river, and they can see what remains of Dulcington. Only the creaks and groans of the ship and the quiet clatter and rattling of armor are the only noises as they finally dock at what once was their home.

“Alright, Candians! Move out!” Ruby twitches in surprise at the firm commanding tone that Theo says his order in, and despite not shouting it, everyone immediately spurs into action. Effortlessly weaving through the mass of soldiers and preparations, Ruby finds herself on one side of the opening that troops are beginning to quietly march down and sees Theo stoically watching on the other side.

Once the first troop makes it safely onshore, Ruby watches Theo turn his attention up towards the mast before casting Message. Following Theo’s line of sight, Ruby spots the unnaturally still figure of Cumulus before he returns the Message and his normal shifting energy returns as Cumulus turns his attention towards her dad.

Ruby only has a brief moment to consider what Theo could’ve possibly sent when Liam’s archer troop begins descending, and Liam waves at both her and Theo as he disembarks. Once Liam’s onshore, Ruby watches Theo message him then watches Liam grow even more severe as he gives Theo a nod in return while replying to Theo’s Message.

Stepping in Theo’s eye line, Ruby anxiously waits for him to Message her, silently worrying that something else is going. When he doesn’t, Ruby scrutinizes Theo, looking for any sign that he  _ knows _ , but looking at that familiar face, all she sees is the ever-present worry, concern, and calculation out at full force.

Then the Order of the Spinning Star land in front of her and begin walking down the ramp with Cumulus and Theo exchanging nods. Looking back down at Liam, Ruby sees that his troop is helping the cavalry off of the other ship.

Relief flows through her as she knows that Theo wouldn’t betray them, he’s just organizing the troops. A large hand clasps her shoulder, and Ruby looks up into the serious face of her dad as he gently squeezes her shoulder before motioning for her to join him in leaving the ship.

With one last look at Theo, Ruby and Amethar descend as Theo dips his head in acknowledgment and continues monitoring the rest of the soldiers.

Hidden in the shadows of his helmet and the shadows of the night, the House Rocks miss the heartbreak and the betrayal in Theo’s eyes as he watches them. Watches them with the knowledge that despite all he has given them and all he has sacrificed keeping them safe, he isn’t trusted. 

Looking up at Saccharina, Theo can’t help the awe he’s been feeling since he saw her wielding magic as easily as Lazuli, show. Saccharina had no reason to trust him considering how close he is to House Rocks and how cruel they’ve been to her, but still, she took a chance and trusted him. It’s one of the most priceless gifts he’s ever been gifted alongside with Lazuli telling him his first order is “Be curious and think for yourself.”

A louder than expected,  **_ thunk, _ ** yanks Theo’s attention back to the disembarking effort, and he quickly steps up to help lift the trebuchet over the small lip of the ship. Returning to his spot, Theo spends the rest of his time monitoring and assisting soldiers and equipment off the ship, and keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters that might want to harm his Queen and House Rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos/comments!


End file.
